


Reylo: A Swan Lake Story

by nevertellmetheoddz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben Solo is a prince, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Multichapter, POV Alternating, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot With Smut, Plotty, Reylo Mutlichapter, Reylofest, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Swan Lake - Freeform, alternate universe reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertellmetheoddz/pseuds/nevertellmetheoddz
Summary: The classic fairytale of SWAN LAKE reimagined with the beloved characters of the Star Wars sequel trilogy....Rey as OdetteBen Solo as the PrinceSnoke as RothbartPhasma as OdileLeia as the QueenMaz as the Fairy QueenBen Solo of Alderaan is a handsome, adventurous but overly ambitious Prince soon to ascend the throne. His mother, Queen Leia, urges him to find a bride instead of pursuing his relentless plans to expand the kingdom into the neighboring Naboo forest.The vast and fruitful Naboo wood is under jurisdiction of a strong fairy population, guarded by the powerful Princess Rey. She despises Prince Ben for his constant attempts to conquer her land, and receives his disdain for her in return by successfully warding off his troops.Prince Ben stumbles into the heart of the enchanted forest one evening while stalking a prize bird during a hunting game, only to discover his sworn enemy is not who he thought she was.....and that something more sinister lurks within the trees....
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Girl in the Village

**CHAPTER ONE:**

“Oh, Ben, how I wish you would settle down. You’re my only son, and I’m afraid I’ll die without ever meeting my grandchildren,” confessed Queen Leia upon the entrance of the prince’s study. Her tall, raven-haired son was hunched over a grand table, books sprawled all across the space, opened to pages that revealed strategies of conquest, she presumed. She also noticed maps of far-off places, causing her heart to lurch. Oh no. Another months-long adventure to other kingdoms, only to have him return with no bride.

“Mother, you worry too much. I just haven’t acquainted myself with the right girl. Besides, there are more pressing matters at hand,” he replied calmly. His side of this reoccurring conversation was quite rehearsed. He would mindlessly address her concerns with the same, recycled remarks, adjusting them slightly each time, to give them as much of an unstudied air as possible. His concern for finding a bride to rule alongside him was tucked away in the remotest corners of his mind.

His father, King Han, although cynical and usually disagreeable—was very loyal to his kingdom and his people. He was a very a good man overall, despite House Solo’s reputation of having _scoundrels_ for its men. Han Solo loved freedom, for himself and for the kingdom he married into—Alderaan, which he fought for and prevailed over his entire rule. He never stood down when other monarchs or causes bullied his kingdom, which is why Queen Leia had endured a very peaceful rule since Han passed away. Ben believed he had something to prove—to the memory of his father and to the kingdom. He would soon ascend, though for a long time, he liked to travel the world and learn about other kingdoms. It was not until recently that the immense forest that neighbored his kingdom piqued his interest.

The Naboo Forest. It was enchanted, and oddly powerful. For hundreds of years, the people of Ben’s kingdom dared not venture too deeply into its trees. There were rumors of evil witches and dangerous, magical beings that prevented them from exploring the true nature of the woods. It was during his grandfather’s rule that they realized nothing of such an evil sort resided in its depths, but it was made clear that something magical did rule that massive part of land. It was peaceful, kept to itself, however.

It was explained that if men stumbled too deeply towards the heart of the forest, they would return with no memory of how far they explored. Other villagers professed that they explored the woodland in _full_ , but upon comparing their maps to the well-established maps of Alderaan’s libraries, they failed to match up. The time spent exploring the “entirety” of the forest and the space witnessed firsthand did not make sense at all. One explorer returned after a few days, though the anticipated time of travel was five weeks, according to the oldest, most accurate map. It was then theorized that some form of enchanted veil was draped over a considerable portion of Naboo, hidden away from the eyes of humans. It was accepted by Ben’s father and by the kingdom that such magic will never reveal itself, and to leave it at peace—allowing it to remain undiscovered.

But Prince Ben was determined. About three years before, frequent rumors of a fairy monarch became noticeable. A “Princess”, that served as protector of the forest. The sightings of this fairy princess and other magical creatures became persistent. More than ever recorded in Alderaan’s history. It was a sign. He would have one of these creatures captured to reveal the truth of the Naboo Forest, if not the princess herself.

“Your majesty, there is no use in attempting to convince the prince in settling down. Once he has a goal or an idea, he will not stray from a set course of action to achieve them,” chuckled Armitage Hux, Ben’s right hand man---the son of the castle’s Steward. The Hux family had faithfully served House Solo for hundreds of years, but Hux was more of a brother to Ben, since they had grown up together.

Leia released an exasperated sigh. The red-headed young man was correct, and so she gave up. Still, she spoke one more sentence. “One of these days, a young lady will catch your eye and I can almost promise you that nothing else will be of importance to you. Your thirst for conquering this forest will soon translate into thirst for conquering her heart and pursuing her affection. Mark my words, Prince Ben,” she stated with confidence as she exited the study.

Ben stifled back laughter. No ordinary girl could capture his attention, and he doubted it would be soon. Any woman was capable of beauty—that was of no consequence to him. He met several exceedingly attractive princesses, but all were of hollow mind and personality. He did not want to marry just anyone, he wished to be truly happy in matrimony with an interesting woman that he was certain he loved. His mind temporarily drifted to the one girl he noticed a few years ago.

“Remember the Baker’s daughter?” Hux chimed in as if reading his mind. “I think that’s the only girl I ever noticed you lose sleep over. She was quite pretty… too bad she went missing.”

Ben sighed. Yes. The Baker whose shop was on the border of the large, bustling village square. There were many bakers in the village, but his was the most prominent bakery due to the location and---well, his beautiful daughter. She would often dance in the square alongside the sound of string and woodwind instruments. The musicians were there every day, looking to earn tips from the villagers, but she only went to dance every so often for the pure love of it. Ben was captivated by her. He would catch himself admiring her slender, delicate form moving effortlessly with the music. He also noticed the way she interacted with people, with effortless kindness and spirit. She never took a cut of the tips earned by the musicians, even though she increased their audience and therefore, their funds. The little girls of the village would follow her around, though she never seemed bothered or annoyed by it. She would even sit by the fountain and read to them, during the quieter hours of the day. She seemed deeply intelligent, and a hard worker. She helped her father and mother run the bakery when she was not out on her own during her free time.

“I know. I think that was the only girl I willingly planned to court,” Ben confessed softly. “If only I had swallowed my timidity, and approached her sooner, perhaps things would be different today.”

Hux exhaled and shook his head. “I remember your expression clearly. After countless months of admiring her from afar, you finally mustered up the courage to enter her family’s shop and ask her father about her. Only to be met with the grim news of her disappearance.”

Ben still dreamt about her sometimes. In some of the dreams they actually meet, while in others he just relives the many weeks following her disappearance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Oh, your majesty! My daughter—Rey—she’s gone missing. It has been a week now. Nobody seemed to have noticed where she went off to. It is so unlike her to have disappeared into thin air, without a trace. The village has been sending search parties out in hopes of finding her. Did word reach the castle? Is that why you are here?”_

The Baker was completely oblivious to Ben’s true intentions. Yet, the Prince figured it was an inappropriate time to bring up his wish to court Rey. So, he played along.

_“Yes, sir, your daughter… I heard the news and I came to offer my condolences and aid. I will order some of my guards to help find her… my most elite in fact. The Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren is my war title, you see. They are knighted in my name, for I have complete faith in them.”_

_“Dear Prince Ben! What has family done to deserve this service? I am forever indebted and grateful to you.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben insisted it was of no great burden. His Knights were slightly peeved at news of the task, but he was immensely relieved that his best men were now on the hunt for her as well. She had to be _somewhere._ Days passed, then weeks—after a few months, the searching had ceased. Rumors began to circulate that _Rey_ left Alderaan to pursue a life with a young man. Some of the village children swore they saw her take off into the woods with a male. His heart sank at the news. He did not want to believe it, but there were no other explanations. Eventually, all hope was lost, and her disappearance was ruled as a tragedy. He was too late, and she was most likely already somebody else’s wife.

“It wasn’t in the stars. You are destined for something greater. You’d probably be too preoccupied with being a husband to even think about what you’re attempting to do now. To conquer the Naboo Forest—what no other monarch has attempted to do before.” Hux assured.

Ben’s thoughts surrounding the girl evaporated, and he straightened himself out to passionately agree. “You’re right about my _attempt._ Yet, I am far from success! We must unearth the secrets surrounding that forest. All the royal soldiers, explorers, my knights—they have all met failure. Yet I know we are scratching the surface. I simply need to find more information. Many villagers have spotted magical beings… they must be coming out of hiding for a reason. But for _what?”_

Hux sat next to him at the book-flooded table. “Maybe they are preparing for an attack. Or maybe they have grown tired of your aggressive negotiations. Ever since we’ve heard of that _Princess,_ there have been frequent commotions in and out of those woods. She must be bold.”

The Prince huffed. “That _Princess._ I truly believe she is the key. The soldiers who encounter her always return with foggy recollections of her… but they all profess that she is undoubtedly strong. Through combat? Through Magic? That is what they do not remember. I will continue to study, and wait, until it is _my_ turn to strike. I will defeat her. That forest _will_ belong to Alderaan.”

“The fruitfulness of that forest is far too valuable to leave at peace. We will never again suffer what we did during that dreadful, deadly winter so many years ago,” Hux added, fueling the fire of Ben’s ambition.

Ben stood up and began to pace. “Of course, my friend. Your mother, and so many of our people starved to death that terrible year. My mother was only a princess still, but she still remembers looking over the walls of Alderaan and into the Naboo Forest. It was thriving, while all of our crops died, and the kingdom was left hungry. Her father, Bail Organa, refused to invade Naboo. He was far too intimidated by the fairies to take what we needed to survive. He sought harmony with them, and our people paid the price.”

“My mother was so weak from malnutrition… she died giving birth to me. If this kingdom had not merely _bordered_ that forest, I would have been able to _know_ her. We must swallow Naboo _into_ Alderaan’s borders,” Hux advised as his green eyes teared slightly.

Ben was aware of how fortunate he was to have been born five years after that miserable year. He thought about that fact as he walked over to the window facing the forest. It looked beautiful in the light of the beaming summer sun. His eyes squinted once he noticed what looked like a swan in the distance, emerging from the greenery. Why would it be flying out of the woods? There was no lake that he knew of within its trees. Another puzzle…

\----------------------------------------

REY emerged from the lake as dusk fell into night. Once the sky’s pink and orange hues transitioned into purple, she was finally allowed to be herself. To be _human._ The young woman wondered if the odious Prince Solo would attempt to send over some soldiers at the fall of nighttime.

“ _He had to have learned his lesson by now. That strategy simply doesn’t work,”_ she thought to herself. She smoothed out her dress and plucked a white feather from the hem. A remnant of the alternate version of herself. A swan.

“Rey, you’re back!” giggled one of the fairy maidens. The one she was closest to--Rose. Two Fairy males followed closely behind her, Finn and Poe.

“Did you fly to the village? You know that’s too dangerous for you, Rey. Do you think all the hunters in the village would think twice about taking down a perfect swan?” reprimanded Finn.

“I know, Finn. I was just flying over the village to see if I could catch a glimpse of my parents. I miss them. Today is the three-year anniversary of this spell being cast on me,” she explained with a choked voice. She never would have thought that the sorcerer she bumped into all that time ago would affect her life so substantially. She was 18 when she wandered into the woods. She was now 21, and unsure about how much longer she’d stay in the state she was in. A tear streaked across her face.

“My dear girl. I am so sorry. I wish more than anything we could free you from this burden,” Maz-the fairy queen- confessed softly as she approached Rey. “If my powers weren’t so weak and limited, I would have had the means to defeat Snoke myself. Finn would never have gone to the village looking for help, and he never would have found you.”

“I’m happy to help. Happy to serve as protector of this forest… I just never thought it’d take so long. I already have to deal with Snoke, but now I have to face this new issue with the Prince. I wish he would just leave us alone. He should respect this land like his father and grandfather did during their reigns as king,” Rey said while grinding her teeth.

Poe huffed. “That prince is of little importance. I’m sorry you miss your family, Rey, but we need you. It is written in our Forest’s Lore that a young human woman would be the one to save the woods. It must be you. Who else could it be? You were drawn into these trees because it was your fate. You’re brave, skilled with sword, and the crystal chose you. When you spotted it in the lake, that was the first sign. Then, you picked it up! Something _no one_ was able to do before. I have faith that the conclusion to our struggles is near.”

Rey stared off into the distance of the gorgeous woods while she absent-mindedly processed Poe’s speech. He always urged that she was something special. However, she still believed she was just an ordinary girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She could remember the fateful day that bound her to the Naboo Forest as if it were yesterday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on themes from the *Barbie* Swan Lake story rather than the ballet because the ballet is super tragic. There’s a little bit of BOTH nonetheless, and one theme of the kingdoms history and background has been inspired by Maleficent as well. Im excited for this story to move forward and to incorporate the unique elements of Ben and Rey’s relationship and personalities into it ❤️


	2. She's The Chosen One

**CHAPTER 2:**

_“Rey, my dear, you should take a break. We’ve had quite a busy morning. I have to close up the bakery to restock on a few essential items anyway,” Rey’s father suggested. She was sweeping up the flour that spilled on the floor and had paused to wipe her brow._

_“It **is** a beautiful day. I’m too tired to dance, but perhaps I can visit the bookstore to pick up a novel. How long will you be gone, father?” She asked._

_“Your mother and I need to go into the market, but we did want to pay a visit with Mrs. Satine. She has some jams that she wants us to sell here at the bakery. She usually talks endlessly since her nephew went away, so we will probably be there for a really long time. We should see you at dinner,” Her father replied with a raised eyebrow._

_Rey chuckled. “I understand, father. By the time you and mother return home, I’ll have dinner waiting.” Her parents kissed her goodbye as they headed out for the day. She finished cleaning, changed into some boots and grabbed her wicker basket. She knew herself too well-- she would mostly likely end up picking up a few treats for herself aside from books. She did not want to struggle with carrying everything. She stepped out into the hot midday air and noticed the square was busier than usual. She also noted Prince Ben perched upon his majestic black horse, accompanied by his servant with red hair. They were spending a considerable amount of time in the village those days. For what? She could not bother to find out. He looked out into the bustling scene, scanning the crowd as if he were searching for someone. When his eyes met hers, he immediately turned away rode in the opposite direction. She shrugged. Perhaps she was not worth looking at. She was just a peasant after all, while he was a strapping, handsome and obviously busy prince. She never allowed herself to swoon over the monarch because such feelings would never be reciprocated by him. She would never admit that his broad shoulders and brown eyes that looked like honey in the sunlight caught her attention sometimes. Not out loud, anyway. She noticed a group of young maidens giggling nearby his horse, obviously admiring Prince Ben’s presence, then shook her head. Silly girls. She swiftly turned to go on about her day._

_Her mother mentioned some beautiful flowers growing at the edge of the forest earlier that morning. Rey figured she’d gather some to make flower crowns for the village children. So, she turned to the direction of the trees. She walked until the noise of the village faded and the shadow of the looming woods cooled her skin. The flowers were there, as her mother said. She kneeled to gather them until she heard a branch break nearby. She looked up to see a large deer staring at her._

_She gasped. Its antlers were intertwined with a golden vine that glimmered brightly, even though it stood in the shadows. It walked off slowly without fear, leaving Rey overwhelmed with curiosity. She followed it until the animal reached a cliff facing a large waterfall. She gasped again at the sight of a viney but sturdy bridge forming at its feet--out of thin air! The deer walked across it and through the waterfall, where it completely disappeared._

_Rey stood still for a moment, mouth completely agape at the scene. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Was she dreaming? She opened her eyes to discover that the bridge was still very real, and she was very much awake._

_“I have to follow it,” she thought to herself as she ran across the bridge. She walked through the waterfall and immediately found herself in a cave. The light of day radiated on the other end. How? Such a thing was not logical. Still, her curiosity tugged at the invisible rope that pulled her forward. Eventually she stepped on soft, bright green grass and looked upon a beautiful forest warmed by the bright sun. A blue lake was clear in the distance._

_Did anyone know this was here? She continued to walk forward until she noticed the deer again. It simply stood still as she walked closer. Suddenly, it darted towards the lake. Rey decided It was trying to show her something. “Wait!” she shouted. She followed the deer until they both stood at the edge of the clear, blue body of water. “Why did you bring me here?” she whispered, staring into its eyes. There was no reply. The animal calmly stood there and stared forward._

_“I’m crazy. I’m talking to this animal as if it had the capacity to reply. I need to stop reading so many adventure and magic books,” Rey admitted with a groan. She was ready to turn around and head towards home, but an object shimmering in the lake caught her eye. She peered through the calm water and discovered that the reflection of light was coming from a crystal, embedded in the rocks. It looked sizeable, with beautiful colors like that of opal. Again, curiosity drew her in. She took off her boots and hiked up the hem of her dress to wade in and crouch over the rocks. To her surprise, the crystal released itself from its stone prison easily. She gazed at it in the palm of her hand for seconds… before she was startled by multiple gasps coming from behind her. Her body froze. She was not alone._

_Rey turned around slowly to see some deer and some swans standing behind her. Yet, there were no humans. She looked around trying to find the origin of the gasps, until she heard a clear voice again… from one of the swans!_

_“How did you do that?” It demanded. “That’s a magic crystal. It wouldn’t have allowed itself to be picked up by just anyone!”_

_Rey stood completely still, not breathing. Her eyes were wide and full of apprehension. The deer she followed also spoke, to her added surprise. “Rose, you’re scaring her. She’s a human, remember? She doesn’t know about us!”_

_“Where… am I? How are you able to speak? I can put the crystal back, I-I was only curious, I can go right back to my village and forget this place exists—I promise!” Rey began before she was interrupted by another voice._

_“That crystal is yours, dear girl,” the feminine voice said softly. Rey was relieved when she discovered that a woman spoke them, but quickly swallowed when she realized that the woman had translucent wings on her back, allowing her to float in the air. She was also surrounded by a glittering dust that followed her as she moved. She seemed to glow as well._

_“My name is Maz. I am the queen of this forest. Well, the rightful queen. We mean you no harm. In fact, we intend to ask you for something. We need your help,” the fairy began. “You see, **that crystal** \--- it holds the power of the light side. Since you were able to retrieve it, only you have the power to utilize it. That means you have the capability of defeating our terrible enemy – a sorcerer named **Snoke.** He wishes to control the forest and rule it as his own. I refuse to yield to him and have been able to stop him from taking complete control. But he’s too strong. I am afraid he will eventually succeed in his plan. He possesses the crystal with the power of the dark si—”_

_Rey interrupted her before she could finish. “Wait, no-no I can’t! I’m just a girl! I don’t know how to fight an evil sorcerer! This must be a mistake. I’m sorry. I wish I could help, but I’m just not capable of such things. I need to return home, my parents will worry…” She walked towards the queen and placed the crystal in her hand. “If you’d like, I can send for help! I can inform the village—”_

_“Just forget it. You obviously do not wish to help us, so leave. We will have to face this on our own. DO NOT tell the village about us. It would be of no use anyway. An entire army is no match against this foe,” one of the other deer instructed coldly. “Run along now!!”_

_Rey frowned and backed away. “I’m sorry.” She turned on her heel and began to walk quickly towards the cave. She would have run, but she did not want to seem so desperate. As she walked and breathed heavily, a large shadow flew across her face. She looked up to see an enormous owl-like bird flying across the sky. More strange creatures. She needed to **leave.** She picked up her pace once she suspected the bird was nearing towards her. Oh no. It was certainly flying towards her. Before she could take off in a sprint, the bird landed abruptly in front of her. She looked up at it in fear, for it was taller than the tallest man she ever met. _

_“Off so soon?” It remarked with a cruel and teasing tone. It somehow managed to smile with a beak, sending a chill down Rey’s spine. To her horror, the bird transformed into a tall, older man. “Phasma!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. Rey shuttered upon noticing another large bird flying towards them, and remained in shock until the smaller but still large bird landed next to him--then transformed into a young woman._

_“Is this the girl, father? The bearer of the light-side crystal?” She asked while she coldly stared at Rey._

_The man nodded. “Where is the crystal, girl?” He demanded as he lifted his hand up. Nested on his finger was a ring with a large, red jewel. It glowed menacingly as he aimed his fist towards her._

_“Leave her alone, Snoke!” Rey heard Maz shout. “She does not have the crystal, and she does not intend to intervene with your affairs. She was on her way out of this forest for good--to return to her life!”_

_“Oh, my dear cousin. You didn’t believe that I’d let her off that easy did you? I cannot take any risks. It has been foretold that only SHE has the power to defeat me. I’m snuffing out this loose end TODAY. Once she is gone, nothing will stand in my way. The crystal has attached itself to her. It will be **mine** once she is dead,” Snoke clarified with a cocky smirk._

_“No, please! I don’t want anything to do with this! I promise I will not stand in your way. Please let me go!” Rey begged._

_Snoke looked at Phasma. “Maybe we should turn her into something we can stuff and use as a decoration above the fireplace. What do you think, my darling?”_

_Phasma cackled. “That’s a wonderful idea. The space does need some sprucing up.”_

_Snoke glared at the girl, then lifted his fist to shoot a beam of dark magic from his ring in her direction. The burst of magic engulfed her until she was unable to see her own hands and arms or her legs and feet. Once the black and red dust from the spell cleared away, she was changed._

_Rey broke into sobs at the realization that she had been turned into a swan. Why did she have to follow that deer into the woods? Her life was ruined simply because she could not fend off her curiosity. She held her breath as Snoke closed in on her, ready to accept the death he would bring to her. How could she fight back? Before Snoke could grab her, however, Maz placed a metal crown her head. Suddenly, a burst of white light formed a shield around her and pushed the sorcerer away. She looked on in shock at Snoke’s visible confusion._

_“What did you do?!” He demanded in screams._

_“I placed the crystal upon her head! While she has it on, you CANNOT harm her! Give up, Snoke. This fight is over.” Maz yelled back._

_“For today. But I WILL find a way to end her! Your days are numbered, girl!” Snoke shouted as he transformed into the owl creature again. Phasma followed his lead as they took off into the sky._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The memory provoked tears to fall from Rey’s face and into the lake. It made ripples in the water, distorting her reflection. Maz could not reverse the spell, but she was able to alter it. Rey was given her humanity back, but under strict terms. She was able to transform into her original self from sunset to sunrise. After that fateful moment, Rey learned that the deer and swans she met that day were fairy maidens and male fairies under the same spell. They were all able to return to their original bodies at sunset. The deer that led her into the woods was Finn, in an attempt to find the human that would be able to pull the crystal. He was just lucky that the first one he lured was _the one._ ‘The Chosen One’, they’d often call her.

“I can’t believe it’s been three years,” Rose remarked as all the fairies sat for dinner around the giant mushrooms outside of Rey’s treehouse. “You’re brave, Rey. You were dragged into our mess, but you’ve been helping us all this time. You’ve been able to keep Snoke at bay, while also fending off the humans. We owe you everything.”

Rey smiled slightly. “Oh, Rose. My reasons were not so noble at first. Initially, I was only determined to find a way in breaking the spell for my own benefit. I just wanted to return to my old life. But now, I love you all. Though, I am not of much value—not as you say I am. It is the crystal that give me powers, and its mostly in defense. I merely prevent harm from coming to us. I _want_ to save the forest, and I want to defeat Snoke once and for all. I just know that one has something to do with the other… but what?”

Finn shrugged. “There has to be an answer somewhere. Snoke hoarded all our spell and enchantment books, leaving us without resources. Perhaps even the humans have answers about such things in books within their village. We’ve neighbored them for hundreds of years. I’m sure some knowledge has trickled through their borders.”

Poe huffed. “Certainly, but it’s not safe. We can’t just waltz into the village, ask a human if they happen to have any idea about how to break spells or if they have any books on the subject.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “At least I’m coming up with ideas. You have a better plan?”

Rey shushed the duo. “It’s not a bad start…Finn is right. We just need to smooth out the rough edges of that plan. But I’ve waited this long. There is no need to rush anymore. Tonight after dinner, we dance until our feet can no longer carry us!”


	3. It's You

**CHAPTER 3:**

Prince Ben thumbed the thick, rough pages of a large book that sat upon his desk. He could tell it was of an enchanted nature, but he could not open it, no matter how much force he applied to the task. It sat in the castle’s library behind a glass case for as long as he could remember. It was there merely for decoration, because no one had been able to read it since even before his mother was born.

“It’s protected by magic, your majesty,” Hux reminded him. “I’m sure only magical beings have the capability to look upon its contents.”

The prince growled. “The answer to conquering Naboo must be within its pages. I can feel it!” Ben rubbed his hand across his face. He was tired, and even more so after dinner with Queen Leia, who brought up his marriage prospects yet again. “I’m going to bed. Perhaps the answer will come to me in a dream.”

Hux laughed. “You always say that. Cheer up. We have a hunting game tomorrow with the knights. That should help you relax for a bit. Giving your escapade a break might sharpen your mind and allow you to come up with an effective strategy.”

Ben nodded. His trusted steward was correct. He was far too wound up those past few months. He bid him good night and headed to his quarters with anticipation for the next day.

\----------------

SNOKE paced back and forth along the large sitting room in his dark fortress. Phasma sat in the largest armchair and fiddled with one of the crows they used to spy on the fairies.

“How have we not been able to defeat that blasted girl. She’s a damned BIRD for half of the day! It’s been three years, Phasma. My powers are useless against her,” he seethed.

Phasma shrugged slightly. “Maybe she’ll die of natural causes someday. She is a swan after all. The humans have been exploring this land, and she usually confronts them as a human. She’s too confident. ONE arrow from a human can kill her easily. The crows have informed me that they often spot her flying to the village. She’s asking for it! As a perfect swan—those hunters will gladly stalk her until she’s shot down for sport.”

Snoke stopped cold in his tracks. He turned to look at his daughter with astonishment. “You’re a genius, my angel!”

Phasma looked up at him in surprise.

“My magic has no effect on her… but a measly arrow from a measly human can end her for good! The crystal only protects her against magical attacks. As a swan, she’s vulnerable.” Snoke clarified out loud. “We can lure a hunter into these woods. Surely, she will not anticipate this--not within these enchanted trees.”

His daughter smirked in understanding. “That’s exactly what I was thinking, father.”

Snoke sat down in triumph. “I will fly to the village tomorrow. I will catch the eye of some fool to carry out our dirty work for us. Then, Rey’s crystal will finally be mine, and her legacy will die along with her.”

\----------------------

Ben, Hux and the knights formed a hunting party with extreme skill. It was not difficult to round up an impressive pool of prize ducks. Ben boasted the sharpest aim with a bow and arrow. The same could be said about his sword skills—all the product of being able to learn under the finest masters in those crafts.

“Sure, sure, your aim may be legendary, but your abilities in finding a wife are less certain,” joked one of his comrades. “There are rumors circulating throughout the village that your bachelor days are nearing an end. All the young ladies are riled up to make your acquaintance.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “My mother and her eager words. Settling down… I doubt it will happen any time soon.”

“Oh come on, your highness. Just pick a pretty girl and marry her. Any village girl would have you, and we all know of the princesses that are more than willing to be courted by you. It’s not that difficult. Someone that could be a good lay would already be good enough for me,” joked another knight.

Hux smiled jokingly and then looked over at Ben, whose annoyance was professed by a furrowed brow. “Laying with a woman is one thing. Having to be married to her is another. Pleasures of the flesh are obviously something any woman can provide me, but I seek more than that. I don’t wish to spend my life with a girl I settled for. I know it is an odd notion and I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Too sophisticated of a palette—you’ll die without an heir!” They all laughed.

Ben scoffed and rode his horse forward. “Take the ducks back to castle. I will stroll through the forest a while longer and keep an eye out for clues of fairy activity.” He watched as Hux led the knights in the opposite direction and listened to their laughs trail off into silence. Finally. His closest friends acted like such _boys_ at times. He believed he was past the age of thinking _only_ with his cock. Yes, he’d admit that seeking pleasure enticed him greatly at times, especially when he thought of the young woman—Rey. His mind would replay the scenes of her dancing to music, watching her hips as they canted rhythmically. He’d imagine his hands gripping her waist, pulling her delicate form tightly against his…. initially they’d touch only through dance… but then courtship would turn it into something more sensual…

Ben snapped himself out of his emerging fantasy and forced himself to focus. She was gone, and there was no use in letting his thoughts dwell on her.

A large shadow suddenly swept across his face. He glanced upward to observe a giant bird of some kind soaring across the sky.

The massive bird screeched in a way that Ben never heard before. It was like an owl, or a vulture? The feathers on its head were like those of a harpy—he just could not seem to narrow down the type of bird it was. Either way, it would be an extraordinary hunt. Perhaps it was a rare bird that has never been seen in these parts before. He was determined to shoot it down.

Ben’s body bounced aggressively as he urged his horse onward to keep the bird in sight. It was flying quickly--further and further into the forest, looking back at Ben as if it were mocking him. Determination flooded his senses entirely to the point of not being able to realize that he was in strange parts. The giant bird finally started to descend, allowing Ben to finally exhale in anticipation.

He eventually brought his horse down to a walking pace and was able to notice that he had never been in that section of the forest before. His horse stood before a thunderous and powerful waterfall; its existence completely unknown to him. Surely, something as grand as this waterfall would have been discovered by _now_. It was not in _any_ of the forest maps, dating back hundreds of years. Something was odd.

He heard another screech, and whipped his glance towards the bird walking across a fallen tree…into the waterfall. He waited a moment, then drew his bow and arrow at the direction in which the bird disappeared. It had to turn around eventually, since there was nothing but rock on the other side of the water. Yet, it never showed. His heart lurched at the idea of going after it— the image of balancing himself on the fallen trunk of the tree as he walked closer was not a confident one. The bird could easily jump out at him and attack, or startle him off the tree and into the rocky bed of the river that stretched below.

Somehow, he ignored all reason and stepped on to the mossy trunk that served as a bridge. Ben carefully walked closer to the waterfall, stopping in the moment that drops of water trickled on his face. He tried to focus his hearing on anything besides the thunderous falling of water, and strained his eyes to see past the body of it. It was useless, yet he was somehow certain that the bird was no longer _there_. The prince inched back towards the cliff and managed to guide his horse along the thick tree bridge, ready to pass the mysterious liquid barrier. He held his breath as the water poured over and drenched his body thoroughly. He cursed himself and his decisions once he passed completely through. The cold water rattled him to the bone--whatever he was doing would simply not be worth it.

Ben gasped once he realized that he and his horse stood in a wide tunnel, with an obvious exit at the end of it, illuminated by the light of the sun. He walked forward in confusion, not sure if what he was looking at was real. He questioned his senses as he moved through the tunnel and stepped into the bustling, lively and gorgeous forest that it led to. The air was sweet as he inhaled. He could not wrap his mind around it all. Had anyone found this before?

Then it occurred to him. A waterfall whose existence he was oblivious to? A seemingly secret forest on the other side? This had to be it. The hiding place of the Fae…and the _Princess_ of the Fae. He inhaled deeply and hopped onto his horse. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to explore. He could possibly face the Princess on his own, if he came across her. The thought made him swallow, since squadrons of men have faced her and failed. Perhaps he could have the upper hand now that he was in _her_ jurisdiction. She would not expect it. He had the element of surprise on his side…maybe…

His plotting was interrupted by a familiar screech. The giant bird still flew close by, still luring him into their unfinished game. “And I’ll use you as evidence—proof that this place exists—for when I return to the castle.” He murmured to himself as he took off after it again. Ben chased the bird until a lake entered his field of vision, a lake that his target was certainly flying to. A smirk grew slightly on his face as he watched the animal lower itself towards the water. “You’re mine now, beast,” he whispered as his horse slowed to a standstill. He aimed his bow carefully, watching the creature splash into the lake.

Ben was confident, it slowed down just in time to—

A white, delicate, feathered animal arose from the sunset-streaked splash in the lake. It demanded the Prince’s attention immediately, its beauty so hard to ignore. A perfect swan. The giant vulture-like owl startled it thoroughly upon its landing, seemingly awakening it from its slumber. Ben was distracted long enough to lose sight of his original prize. He scanned the skies and immediate surroundings, trying to spot it again, but the brute was gone. He sighed with annoyance, but then focused his attention on the swan again. Another prize bird to bring back home would be worth the effort. He drew his bow again, aiming it towards the white bird that graced the sky. Yet, watching it soar and clearly taking it in made him realize he had no wish to shoot down such a glory of nature. He eased his grip on the weapon and relaxed out of shooting stance, then tucked the killing instruments away onto his back.

The swan abruptly turned around in its flight, now flying towards him. It delicately landed on its feet, only meters away from the man that almost shot it down. Ben swallowed at the odd stare that it seemed to give him, as if it possessed a soul that was…well it was almost human. Guilt loomed over him, since he most definitely could have killed it with his precise skill. He gasped lightly upon noticing the small, shiny crown that rested on its head.

“Wha—” his exclamation was interrupted by an impossibly bright light that illuminated from the swan. He stumbled backwards at the sight of the bird _growing and changing_. He tried to observe the entire process, but instead blocked his eyes from the blinding glow exhibited in its transformation. When the light dimmed, he clutched onto the body of his horse as he squinted. His vision cleared enough to behold a dainty young woman standing before him.

“H-How-Who-“ Ben tried to speak while his mouth insisted on staying agape. He felt his blood pressure drop as realization washed over him. That lovely face. Those familiar eyes. It was…the Baker’s daughter. It was…Rey.

“You’re the Baker’s daughter. The one that went missing three years ago. What on earth are you doing _here_? Were you captured?” He asked softly. He watched the young woman furrow her eyebrows slightly, most likely surprised that he knew who she was. However, she immediately crouched down after the fact in a fighting stance. The jewel on her crown glowed, followed by a pink aura that surrounded her hand, which was then replaced with a sword that materialized out of thin air.

“It does not matter who I am. What matters is that you have been terrorizing this peaceful forest, Prince _Solo._ I am its protector, and it is my duty to make sure that no harm comes to it. Since you have been approaching my jurisdiction with…. _aggressive negotiations,_ it seems as though I must approach _you_ with the same tactic,” Rey explained though gritted teeth.

Ben swallowed hard. She was the Princess, the very same fairy princess that he held in great disdain. How was she the same villager that he had been smitten over all those years ago? _Something_ was missing in his narrative of her. Was she a fairy all along?

Before he could ponder any further on the matter, Rey charged towards him.


	4. A Compromise

**CHAPTER 4:**

Rey beheld the tall, raven-haired Prince that stood before her, seemingly stunned by her presence. She knew the sight of her transformation from a swan to a human was enough to leave anyone speechless, but he somehow _knew_ who she was. It was _that_ revelation that seemed to surprise him more than the magic he had just witnessed. It was certainly odd, but she did not have time to wonder more about it. The man that was terrorizing her current home was in front of her, and she was finally given the chance to teach him a lesson. 

The words he spoke were muffled in her mind; she couldn’t seem to focus on them. Before she knew it, she was running towards him, sword raised and ready to strike.

Prince Ben finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and drew his own sword in defense. The loud clank of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the forest, and grunts of effort from both parties escaped their throats.

“ ** _You’re_** the fairy princess that’s been fending off all my men? _You’re_ the one that has been the bane of my existence, the one that has been causing me annoyance of the acutest kind? How is it possible that a young woman like you can defeat groups of soldiers?” The prince struggled to ask as he pushed back against her weapon.

Rey slid her blade against his forcefully to release herself from their stalemate. She took three large steps backwards to study his expression. He knew her. Yet, she never really knew him. Her curiosity was finally beckoning her to learn more. They circled each other. “How do you know who I am?” She asked in a demanding tone.

“The news of your disappearance spread throughout the entire kingdom. To the palace—to me. I even reached out to your parents and aided them in their search for you. We looked for months, but it was eventually pronounced that you ran away... with a man,” he replied with apprehension.

Rey gawked at him; confusion--then anger seared in her eyes. “No… I stumbled upon a very tricky fate when I wandered into this enchanted forest—alone. The last three years have been the most difficult of my life, and YOU have made it all the more frustrating!” She swung the sword. He brought his own to bear, and they clashed again.

“You forget yourself, maiden! You forget that you are challenging a monarch—the future king of Alderaan!” Ben spat out as he fought back.

“You forget, sir, that _YOU_ are in _MY_ domain. I am the princess here, so it is _you_ who must face the consequences!” Rey boomed back with no hesitation.

His grip tightened while matching her ferocity as she swiped and stabbed, impressed with her persistent attack. She was effectively using her sword, he’d admit, but she was still unable to break through his guard.

Rey was resolved to fight him for much longer, for as long as she had to in order to stop his political advances. Yet, he was strong, without any sign of backing down. Either way, she would attack until she absolutely couldn’t anymore. Her determination was promptly interrupted by a familiar bird’s evil screech.

“You useless fool! You’re a hunter. You were to kill the girl!” Snoke yelled as he stuck his thundering landing only meters away from them.

Ben and Rey drew away from each other, but the latter practically fell at the sight. The creature he was pursuing earlier was _much_ bigger at this proximity. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, especially after it transformed into a towering, odd-looking man. Rey stepped in front of Ben, as if to protect him… much to his surprise.

“Luring a human here to shoot me down? Creative. You must really be getting desperate. No one hates us more than you do,” Rey said calmy while dropping her sword. Ben felt uncomfortable at the scene unfolding before him. A tiny maiden seemingly engaged in a stance to protect _him_ without the need of a weapon? The man-bird was staring at him intently past Rey’s shoulder.

“Well, I’ll admit, I held your kind in higher regard up until this very moment. Now I am positive that humans are the absolute worst. You---Boy---what kind of hunter refuses to shoot down a perfect swan? Worry not— this is the last time I’ll recruit a human to carry out my dirty work for me. Since he is no longer of use to me, he shall suffer the same fate as you, young Rey. Perhaps I can make him into something more pathetic—- a mouse? _He_ can serve as prey for a change. I’m not the only bird hungry for something in this forest.” Snoke stated bluntly.

Ben’s eyes were wide with confusion, but he then swallowed his uncertainty and glared. “What could you possibly do to harm me, old man?” He uttered with his sword at the ready.

Snoke threw his head backwards in laughter. “Such misplaced confidence you have.” The sorcerer lifted his fist and aimed his ring towards the prince. Rey watched a familiar red glow begin to illuminate his hand. Ben tried to hide his horror as he watched a precise red beam of power shoot towards him like an arrow. He tried to grab Rey and duck them both out of the way, out of sheer instinct, but she stood as still as statue, refusing to budge. Suddenly, a large, pink force field was generated around them, blocking the magical attack meant for _him._ He stood there with mouth agape, as the attack eventually ceased, and Rey turned back to look at him.

“Tell me you didn’t think that would work, Snoke?” Rey said as she relaxed her posture.

Snoke shrugged. “Considering the fact that you were fighting him only moments ago, and that he tried to shoot you down…it made me think you would allow it to happen. So sweet of you to put your hatred aside to protect him.”

Ben quickly grabbed an arrow and shot it towards the tall sorcerer. Snoke simply lifted his arm and blocked it with a red force field similar to the way Rey had just done. The arrow disintegrated.

“Your weapons are nothing against me, boy.” Snoke cackled then glanced over at Rey. “You foolish girl. I doubt this man would ever return the favor for _you_. He’s seen this place now. He’ll find ways to make it his. Perhaps he’ll even claim your crystal for himself. That is the nature of Humans. Until we meet again…” He transformed into his alternative form and flew away. Rey was relieved that he gave up—for the moment.

“What on earth have I stumbled across?!” The prince exclaimed.

Rey rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I saved your life… or I at least saved you from suffering what I currently suffer.”

Ben furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the ground. “So you _are_ human? How are you able to perform these magical feats? How have you been able to fight off all my men, and bewitch their minds? How are you the Princess of the fairies? I saw you as an ordinary lass only three years ago.”

“Why should I tell you anything? You deserve no explanations from me. In fact—” Rey became silent and took advantage of the Prince’s unguarded position. She summoned a pair of metal shackles into her hand with the magic of the crystal, and locked them around Ben’s wrists.

“What are you doing?” He demanded with a sharp tone. He attempted to jump on his horse to make a quick escape, but Rey levitated him slightly above the ground, paralyzing his limbs. He couldn’t move while the pink dust of her magic surrounded his body. “I command that you let me go!”

“No, my lord. You can return to your kingdom when you and I have reached a verbal compromise. Snoke is right. You’ve seen too much, and I simply cannot allow you to return to the castle with the same wish to conquer us,” Rey explained while she walked forward. She kept her gaze locked forward, refusing to turn and look at Ben.

\----------

“Since it appears I am your prisoner, perhaps you should tell me your story. Are you and I the only humans in this enchanted forest?” Ben asked calmly.

Rey exhaled deeply. “We are. The other creatures that live here are fairies and trolls. The trolls look like pieces of nature—they blend in to be invisible and prefer not to interact with us. Still, I protect them. My fairy friends too. I am not a Princess here by birth, but I am their guardian. So the Fairy Queen, Maz, has named me as such. There’re rumors about me within the kingdom?”

Ben stared at the back of her head intently. “Yes. It makes the villagers nervous--the idea of some powerful being lurking within the tallest trees. It’s one of the reasons I keep knocking at the door of _your domain_.”

Rey chuckled dryly. “Oh, my dear Prince Ben. It is the humans—my own kind--that pose the real danger. The forest and its small population of magical beings stay hidden because you and I can admit that humans are selfish creatures. It wouldn’t be long before it is all brought to ruin.”

Ben was about to address her claim, but was interrupted by gleeful shouts. “Rey! We saw Snoke fly by only moments ago! We were about to begin our search for you!” The young, tan male with wings that ran towards them bore a huge smile of relief that slowly transitioned into a frown of confusion. The fairy stared into his eyes and was soon joined by several young fairies behind him bearing the same expression.

Rey finally turned to meet Ben’s gaze. “These are the Fae. We’re all under Snoke’s evil spell. All of us transform into animals with the rise of the sun. We’ve tried for three years to find a way to break the curse. On top of it all, we have to deal with your obnoxious claims to our territory. Finn, Poe, Rose--Grab some of those thick vines by my treehouse and tie him up please.” She instructed without tearing her eyes away from his.

“Who is this man, Rey? I thought we never brought outsiders in. The prince’s men always return to the village,” whispered the fairy that seemed to be named Rose.

“This _is_ the Prince, Rose. His Majesty-- Ben Solo of Alderaaan, or Kylo Ren, if we go by his war name,” she quipped. Once the fairies tied him up, Ben was dropped to the ground, released from her power.

“How did you manage to catch him? And drag him here?” asked a male fairy with gold vines attached to the sides of his head.

“Snoke lured him here to shoot me down. Luckily, Sir Kylo Ren here didn’t go through with it. He almost fell victim to the same spell we’re under. But I protected him, Finn. I still don’t understand why I blocked him from the curse. Our lives would have been so much easier if he were transformed into a mouse,” She sighed.

“You’re too kind, as always,” suggested the male fairy he saw first. The creature turned to him. “My name is Poe. Looks like you’ll be our guest until Rey decides what to do with you.”

“He’s staying in the treehouse with me. He and I have much to discuss,” Rey replied with a smirk. Her hazel eyes still dwelled on Ben. His heart was temporarily softened at taking in her beauty again after so much time. She looked almost the same—her face seemed slimmer in an adult way, as if the adolescent roundness of her cheeks was left behind years ago. He forced himself to snap out of it. She was his sworn enemy all along, and she had him captured. He still did not know what her plans for him were.

“Welcome Prince Solo,” announced a deep female voice. Ben turned to see a glowing fairy, floating towards him. She had a bright, white aura that surrounded her, and wore a crown similar to Rey’s. It lacked the crystal that seemed to be the source of Rey’s power, however. This woman’s magic came from within her. “I am Maz--the rightful Queen of this forest.”

Ben cocked his eyebrow. “The rightful queen?”

Maz smiled. “Snoke has been after my title for decades. He is close to achieving it. It appears as though I have a challenge to my title from you as well.”

He shrugged. “I would like to say that is true, but I’ve only scratched the surface of conquering this land. Rey has been most successful in keeping it that way.”

“She has. Her kindness is unmatched, especially among humans. She only battles you and your men to protect _us,”_ Maz chirped. She floated towards him and placed a hand on the crown of his head. “Oh my. You’ve known of Rey for a long time. Longer than you care to admit. You were quite aware of her unique spirit well before any of _us_ were.”

Ben’s heart sank. “No, I—No I don’t know what you mean. I was aware of her disappearance and I helped her father—nothing more.” He looked up into the queen’s eyes and silently pleaded. He breathed out in relief as she smiled warmly and winked at him.

“Rey, I’m sure you’ll give this young man a thorough talking-to. You both have much to discuss. After dinner, you have my leave to go with him under your watchful eye,” Maz instructed with a soft grin.

Ben switched his glances between Rey and Maz. “Would we be alone? Such a thing is not usually allowed. We are not betrothed—or even good acquaintances. She is a young unmarried woman; she cannot have too long of a private audience with me—”

“Oh shush. We do not care about societal norms like that in these parts. You and I are the only humans here after all. Such things are the least of my worries. You’ll stay for a humble dinner and then you and I will talk,” Rey cut in with a smirk. “I don’t trust you enough to be watched by the fairies alone. I am just making sure you stay put.”

\----------------

“So you walked into this forest, found a magic crystal within moments of your arrival, then were turned into a swan shortly after by an evil sorcerer that is still attempting to kill you?” Ben asked while he sat up in the bunk across from Rey’s bed. “What a harsh spell you’re under…”

Rey nodded while she laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. “Correct. You must understand. Snoke will not stop with us. He will take over the Naboo Forest, then turn his attentions to Alderaan. He has an unquenchable lust for power. He is already too strong. My crystal is the only thing that is protecting us right now.”

“You’re suggesting that I finally leave you and the forest be, so that you may focus all your energy and attention on defeating him,” He murmured.

“That would be the wisest course of action. I’m only telling you for your own good and for the good of the kingdom,” Rey argued calmly.

Ben remained quiet while he stared at the thin but sturdy chains that connected the metal cuffs around his ankles. Rey still did not trust him to be liberated. At least his hands were free.

“Would you care about this forest, if you were not forcefully dragged into its conflict?” He asked with true curiosity.

Rey shifted to her side to look upon him but stayed silent for a long time. He knew she was genuinely searching for a truthful answer within herself. “Yes. If I somehow learned about it as an outside party, I believe I would have wanted to help in any way I could.”

Ben smirked lightly. “Of course you would have.” He cleared his throat after saying that and quickly followed with another sentence that would hopefully sweep the former under the rug. “I am sorry that you were dragged into this. A lass such as yourself should be able to enjoy her youth with other matters.”

Rey smiled with a quizzical brow. “What do you mean when you say ‘of course you would have’? You pretend to know me, your highness? I am continuously bewildered at the little hints you drop— hints that suggest you know more of me than I do you.”

He froze. Of course she picked up on that little slip of the tongue. “Please, refer to me as Ben. As I have informed you- you went missing and I helped your parents in their search for you. They described to me your nature. Kind and selfless.”

“How did you know what I looked like?” She pressed on. “Certainly, a sketch of me wouldn’t have stayed on your mind three years later. I was eighteen years of age then, now I am twenty and one ”

“I am gifted in remembering faces,” he answered without skipping a beat.

“Fine. I am satisfied. As to what you said earlier about my young life being spent under this wretched spell, your pity is unwelcome. I have met such colorful and friendly souls during my time here. I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Rey spoke with confidence initially, but then bowed her head with a twinge of sadness. “I must admit though.... I worry about dying as an old maid. I may never have the chance to fall in love. I worry I’ll break the spell too late.”

Ben was surprised at her confession. “What is stopping you from defeating him? Do you not have enough resources?”

“Simply put, we do not have the knowledge. Maz’s powers grow weaker as he conquers more and more of the forest. I know very little of the crystal’s powers myself. Snoke has hoarded all the books and scrolls that hold any information on magic and spells. Every day, we blindly face our struggle.” Rey sat up, straightened her posture, and demanded Ben’s gaze upon her.

She inhaled deeply. “Your high—I mean—Ben. Please abandon your current objective. Please heed my warning when I say that Snoke must be defeated. Armies of men are no match for him. Leave us in peace. Leave it to me and the fairies. I am asking for your sympathy. There are living creatures here that most likely will not fare well with life alongside our kind. If you have a single kind bone in your bod—”

“Rey… you may cease your argument. I will concede--so you may defeat this foe. I have seen this sorcerer’s powers. I believe what you say. I will do it for the safety of my kingdom,” Ben whispered while he stared at her adamantly. “The reason I was even after this forest was because I was thinking about what was best for my people. I wanted its resources--its fertile nature. Harsh winters do not seem to affect the life in these woods. I believed it an invaluable asset.”

She stood up and walked towards him. Ben’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of her body so peacefully near his. He was able to hear the wetness of her mouth when she parted her lips to speak. “Promise me. I must have your word if I am to set you free. Swear on the thing you hold most dear.” He newly noticed the freckles that decorated her face and her collarbones. She smelled of a flowery meadow.

“I promise,” he stated earnestly. He grew nervous while Rey studied his expression. She was obviously attempting to interpret whether his words were genuine. She finally smiled at him, exposing her dimples-- the ones he only noticed from a distance a long time ago. He was suddenly distracted, and dangerously charmed by her presence all over again. The crystal in her crown glowed, and with the wave of her hand, the metal cuffs around his ankles disappeared.

“Thank you…. I didn’t think you’d be so diplomatic. I was positive you’d either kill me, torture me, or lock me up here forever,” Ben confessed while rubbing his wrists.

“That’s not my style. Have I ever killed your men? They’ve always been returned to you. Disoriented, but returned to the kingdom safely, nonetheless. I have to be aggressive at first, but I am merciful. Even with you. Finally seeing and fighting you was enough to work out my anger with you. You deserved it, though,” she joked.

He chuckled lightly and dwelled on his memories of her. He knew little about her back then, but he knew she held a noble heart. That had not changed. He wasn’t able to stop himself from speaking his next sentence. “Do you still dance?”

Her eyes widened. “So you do know me. You must have been aware of who I was before I vanished.”

He nodded lightly, keeping his eyes locked on hers through his confession. “Of course I did. You are the loveliest dancer in the kingdom. I always enjoyed watching you dance in the square.”

The skin on her cheeks flushed into a deep red color, then she quickly whirled her body away to no longer face him. “Forgive me, I just wouldn’t have thought someone of your caliber would notice someone like _me._ ”

“You were there almost every day, of course I noticed you. So…do you still dance?” Ben continued.

“Yes I do. Almost every night. In fact, it is rare for me to sleep when the moon is up. Ever since I was turned into a swan, I’ve turned into more of a nocturnal creature. As have the fairies. We’d rather sleep all day in our animal forms than to sleep all night as our true selves,” she whispered with a slight blush still on her cheeks. “Do _you_ dance…Ben?”

“I do. I _am_ a Prince—I have to be able to dance. I’d be pretty much worthless at court if I didn’t. I may not be as talented as you, however,” Ben replied with a joking tone. His smile grew with the realization that Rey was grinning at him as well.

“Would you like to dance with us tonight? It can be in celebration of your surrender,” she laughed. She noticed Ben’s pensive state and cleared her throat. “Of course, you don’t have to. You are a busy man with a kingdom to return to. I’m sure they are worried about you as we speak. You are free to go.”

Ben rose to his feet. “The staff at the castle is accustomed to my coming and going at odd hours. It is of no concern. I’d like to join in your festivities this evening… if it means that I may dance with _you.”_ He offered her his hand, which she stared at for a few seconds before taking it.

“I thought you hated me,” She suggested with a smirk.

“And I thought you hated me,” he replied as they walked towards the door.

“Then we have reached an understanding. It seems as though you’re not the quite the disagreeable man I convicted you as.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it may seem as though Ben and Rey figured some things out... but true intentions always have a way of making themselves known.
> 
> ..... Also Smut’s coming at you next chapter 🤩


End file.
